


023. tower

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [23]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mentioned pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Yang asks Pyrrha for Neopolitan's number. It's not for any of the fun reasons, either.





	023. tower

So, Yang and Ruby's place is actually pretty decent. Yang makes good money, neither of them have any bad habits that cost money, and Ruby works when she can. Their two-bedroom isn't anywhere near the fanciest in the building, but they've got more than enough room.

Pyrrha's condo, on the other hand.

Yang has no idea why Pyrrha wants or needs that much space, but basically where Ruby's room would be in Pyrrha's apartment? It's straight up open area, with a huge window in front of it. Yang doesn't know if Pyrrha's having like really weird sex in front of the glass or she has a thing about space or what. It's a little weird, but hey, whatever makes her happy.

Point is, Yang's got a key to Pyrrha's place the same way Pyrrha's got one to theirs. Pyrrha doesn't care if Yang just walks right in, but one of these days she's gonna interrupt either Winter bending Pyrrha over something or vice-versa, and she is not interested in death by ice queen. So when she's got a question, like she does now, she knocks twice, then uses her key.

"Pyrrha?" Yang calls, just in case the other girl didn't hear her knock.

"In the kitchen!" Pyrrha calls. Yang grins. If she got here at the right time, Pyrrha will totally feed her, and man can that girl cook.

Yang bounces into the kitchen, leaning onto Pyrrha's kitchen island. Her shirt falls open enough to deepen her cleavage. Pyrrha glances over, but Yang knows it's just reflex by now. Pyrrha's not interested, Yang's not trying to get her interested. Pyrrha's into dudes (and Winter), anyway.

"How are you?" Pyrrha asks, polite as always. "I hear you won your last match?"

Letting herself be distracted, Yang takes a seat on one of the stools, leaning onto the counter. They talk shop for a while, catching up on each other's lives. Then Yang sighs, propping her head up on one fist.

"Hey Pyrrha? Do you have Neo's number?"

Pyrrha raises an eyebrow at her without interrupting her stirring. "You know, if you like her, you could wait until you see her again. She fights quite often."

Yang grumbles. "I know, but I kinda need to talk to her ASAP."

For that, she gets the 'what did you do' face from Pyrrha. She figures she deserves it, but it still makes her squirm.

"We kinda... swapped fluids." When all that gets from Pyrrha is more of that look, Yang reluctantly tells her, "A lot of fluids, okay? Like... if she's got anything, there's a pretty big chance I've got it too."

"And you didn't get her phone number before... swapping fluids?" There's some judgement in Pyrrha's voice, but Yang thinks it's more for being dumb about sleeping with a random, instead of for her sleeping with a random at all.

Yang shakes her head. "Kind of a spontaneous thing." She flicks the fingers of the hand not holding her head up. "Got my ass kicked, she's hot, she gave me the look. And I cut the inside of my cheek on my teeth when I knocked into the cage, and I guess she was bleeding, too? So, when she kissed me...."

"Ah." That dulls the judgement down, and Pyrrha's eyes turn back toward the pot. "My phone is on the living room table, if you'll get it for me."

Scrambling off the stool, Yang swipes Pyrrha's phone off of the table. Moving the phone makes the most recent alerts pop up: two texts from Winter and one picture message from her. It'd be rude as fuck to actually pull up any of it, but Yang can't help what she sees at a glance.

"You know," Yang says, handing Pyrrha the phone, "she's got it bad for you."

"I'm not lecturing you for finding someone attractive because they successfully made you bleed," Pyrrha says reasonably, "let me have my undefined relationship."

"Fair."

With her free hand, Pyrrha sends her Neo's contact information. Yang's phone chirps, and well. She's now gone from 'awkwardly ask good friend for contact information for bad-decision sex partner' to 'awkwardly ask bad-decision sex partner if she has anything contagious'. Not much of an upgrade, but at least it's one step closer to the end.

(And yes, of course she went and got tested. But some stuff lurks before it shows up, and other stuff gets missed by the tests sometimes. It came back clean, but she wants to be as sure as she can be.)

"Yang." Pyrrha sighs, turning the heat off of the pot of deliciousness. "You don't have to stop... but you really should slow down."

"I thought you weren't lecturing me?" Yang laughs nervously.

"I'm worried," Pyrrha says simply. "If this was what you wanted, I wouldn't say anything, but Yang... I know you want a relationship. The last date you went on was Blake."

Blake, who has now been dating her sister for ages.

Yang sighs. "I know, okay? But like... I don't have time for it. Between training, and fighting...."

Pyrrha comes around the side of the island, sitting next to her. She lays her hand on top of Yang's, stroking her thumb along the back.

"Trying to collect another girl for your kissing harem?" Yang asks weakly, summoning up half a smile.

"If I thought it would help," Pyrrha says dryly, "we'd be kissing already."

Yang's smile gets a little more real. "You could always try anyway."

Pyrrha laughs, shaking her head. "I know what you're doing, Yang."

The kickboxer deflates. "That obvious?"

"There's time if you make it."

Coming from Pyrrha, Yang can't argue with that. Pyrrha's got about the same rent and utilities and stuff as Yang does, and she's going to school on top of it. Yeah, Pyrrha fights higher-profile matches at a higher bracket, but she also fights less than Yang does. If she can make time, so can Yang. In theory, at least.

"Not everybody has The One fall into her lap, and then just need to work out details from there." She means it to come out a little sharp, but she just sounds sad, even to her own ears.

Pyrrha tugs her forward, wrapping her arms around Yang's shoulders. Yang leans into her, sighing. Pyrrha strokes her back, and Yang closes her eyes, letting the other girl hold her.

"You could just try kissing me."

Pyrrha lets her go, laughing. "Come try some of this stew, Hot Lips."


End file.
